The Next Maudaurers
by Miztress
Summary: Watch as harry go's back to hogwarts, this year will b diffrent though, he has his fathers old Maudaureres book. Think of all the pranks.
1. Default Chapter

The Next Mauraders  
  
Note: The characters, events and settings in this story Do Not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Ok just to tell you all this is my first Fanfic so please don't take this story very seriously...um I would love reviews and please feel free to criticize or make comments, as I would like to read them. The first chapter will probably be a bit short because I need to kind of think of things to write and I would like to make this an enjoyable story.  
  
Summary: Our story begins as Harry Potter the boy who lived, after defeating "He who must not be named" on more than one occasion, Harry tries to live a normal life. How is that possible you ask? Well its not for Harry who has lost his parents due to "he who must not be named". While he isn't in school he lives with his aunt and uncle. Whom he dislikes, but he must stay with them due to his aunts relation with his mother. They have the same blood whilst "he who must not be named" cannot break the magical barrier of family.  
  
Harry Potter awoke with a numbing pain on his forehead. Wondering what it was he felt the scar, which he got due to a terrible accident that cot the life of his parents (and almost himself). Harry tried to remember the dream he had just had... It was something like, Voldemort giving a lecture to his new Death eaters, most of them members of the ministry of magic. Although Harry could not see their faces he could tell by the way Voldemort talked to them. He would say things like "Mason don't forget to get me the floo network up and scanned every hour". Harry then knew that he could no longer use floo powder to get to Diagon alley.  
  
Harry heard his aunt's voice from downstairs "H-harry y-your breakfast I-is ready". Ever since his return from Hogwarts after the Order told the Dursleys that they would be keeping an eye on him, the Dursleys have been extra nice. They seemed to think that there was a bug or two in the house that was listening or recording everything they say or do. Harry found it funny watching them all be nice and catching themselves before they could say anything even remotely mean to him. Harry got dressed, and went downstairs. When he got down there his uncle Vernon was already at the table reading the mail that he had Dudley fetch for him, normally this would have been Harry's job. Aunt Petunia gave harry his breakfast. Harry said "thank you" and aunt petunia gave a slight nod. Uncle Vernon looked up from his paper and asked harry if he'd sent a letter to his kind yet. Harry looked over to him and said "my kind". Uncle Vernon looked terrified and aunt Petunia had a look of horror on her face. Dudley just sat there and tried to steal a piece of bacon of Harry's plate. Uncle Vernon looked at Harry and said "uh... no erm.... I meen... uh... your friends form the train station" and he tried to give a small smile. Harry looked at him and shook his head to meen no he had not. The look on each of the Dursleys face's were priceless they all looked so terrified. Aunt Petunia asked Harry if he thought it was wise to go and write one now saying he was alright. Harry said maybe ill do it later the day isn't over yet, and continued eating has bacon, which was all gone because Dudley ate it. Uncle Vernon quickly saw the look of disgust on Harry's face and slided his bacon onto Harry's plate.  
  
After Harry finished eating he ran upstairs to his bedroom and wrote down what he had seen in his dream about Voldemort. He wrote down that he thought Fudge was a death eater now because he had heard his voice speaking to the head of the floo network. A man by the name of Mason, he must be the floo network manager. After that he wrote a similar letter to Ron and Hermoine but with theirs he added "When are you going to bring me back its boring over here". Harry darted across the room and tied the three letters to Hedwig's leg he opened the window as he felt the misty morning breeze and watched her soar across the sunny morning sky.  
  
Note two: Well that's the end of Chapter one I hope you enjoyed it isn't very exciting as you can tell but its kind of late like 2:33amish and I'm a little bit tired. I f I have time tomorrow I will write a bit more but until then that is it. 


	2. 2 Thinking about the archway

Note: The characters, setting and events Do Not belong to me. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. This is my first Fanfic but please feel free to criticize as much as you would like I would love to read your opinions.  
  
Harry then was going to start a letter to Sirius (he sent Hedwig already because this letter would take even longer then the rest). After he wrote the first like he remembered all the times he had with him. Just thinking about when they would move in together, all the promises broken and all his dreams shattered, all because of one stupid archway. Harry remembered every inch of what happened that night, he remembered how Bellatrix was the person who made him fall and how Sirius's eyes twinkled as he fell the look of pure love for harry. Harry then remembered everyone telling him that he would never see him again; in Harry's mind they all lied. Sirius is ok and Harry will find him there is no question in Harry's mind; he knows he will find his godfather. Harry got up and crumpled up the letter he was supposed 2 give to Sirius, then threw it in the trash. He sulked over to his bed and just stared at the ceiling for a while. The he remembered his divination book he remembered something about an archway when he had to do a summary on the page right next to it. He ran over to get the book from his trunk. He flipped the pages wildly to find the page he needed about archways. The he found it. "Some archways can lead to other mysterious places, but some just go no where you just disappear and never come back. There are very few today that lead to another place. The last one known to man kind is owned by the Ministry of Magic, although they don't know where it leads to".  
  
Harry had never had this much hope in his whole life he felt as though his body had just erupted with joy. He grabbed a quill and began another letter to Lupin. "Dear Lupin guess what, Sirius is still alive. Look what I have just found in a book." Some archways can lead to other mysterious places, but some just go nowhere you just disappear and never come back. There are very few today that lead to another place. The last one known to man kind is owned by the Ministry of Magic, although they don't know where it leads to". Lupin do you know what this means. He is still alive somewhere in this word. We need to find out where the archway leads. We must. Harry felt relived. He waited for Hedwig to comeback, which seemed like an eternity before she returned. Harry immediately took the letter and tied it to her le. He told her he was sorry that she couldn't rest but this letter was extremely important and it had to be delivered now. She understood the tone in his voice and flew back out the window.  
  
Harry noticed the letters she had dropped off on his bed there was one from Ron & Hermoine and one from Dumbledor. Dumbledor thanked him for the information but told him to keep on trying to block these dreams out of his sleep. Ron & Hermoine he guessed must be at headquarters. They both said that they were going to have problems picking him up this time but they would be coming to get him soon.  
  
Harry just sat on his bed and decided to wait until they would come he hoped it was soon. His birthday was tomorrow and he wanted to spend it with his friends, and he also considered them his family. He went and cleaned his room because it was a pigs pen, if they were going to come for him he wanted it to at least be a little bit presentable but not too clean because it would look like he was a robot or something. The day was just beginning. He walked out of his mom closed his door and then went down the stairs. He found the Dursleys sitting in the living room whispering. As soon as they saw him walk down the stairs they immediately stopped whispering and hey all looked a bit shocked. Harry didn't really care he was bored of the muggle world so he opened the door and walked out onto Pivit Drive. He thought the only person who even wanted anything to do with magic was Mrs. Fig. He walked across the street and knocked on her door. She opened the door and Harry thought he would hear the "meow" of hundreds of little kittens but instead he heard nothing. He was kind of shocked. He asked her where they had all gone, and she said, "oh I've gotten rid of them, they were really getting annoying". As she invited him into the house he asked her what was going on in the wizarding world. She said nothing new except that they had confirmed Volemort's reign had once again begun. Although harry tried to tell them a year before all of this had happed nobody had believed him until he had Rita Seeker retell the story from Harry's expirience.  
  
Harry and Mrs. Fig just sat in the chairs discussing all the new things in the wizarding world other then Voldemort. It was easy to talk to Mrs. Fig she is really nice when she isn't pretending to be an old lady. After a long discussion on quidditch (Mrs. Fig doesn't know much about the sport), Harry decided to go back home he figured supper should be done any time soon. He thanked Mrs. Fig as she walked him 2 the door and left. He didn't feel like going back to the Dursley's so he decided to walk around for a while. He had his wand with him so if anything was going to happen to him, he could handle it. He walked down to the local park where Dudley and his gang could usually be found torturing some unsuspecting child. Tonight there was nobody in the park so Harry sat down on one of the swings and just thought about where that archway might lead. After his thoughts swirled through his mind a couple times he was feeling hungry and then he remberd that he had sent a letter to Lupin, maybe he had replied. 


End file.
